Wiesz, że ci nie wolno
by Farkas
Summary: Tak po prawdzie, to nie fanfiction. To bardziej przemyślenia i odczucia fana przy wkraczaniu w trzeci sezon serialu. Nie mniej, dotyczą fana specyficznego rodzaju, że tak to ujmę. Powstało nagle, pod wpływem impulsu i muzyki, choć rodziło się już dłuższy czas. Miejsce akcji? Cóż, myślę, że każdy z nas je zna, choć pewnie u każdego wygląda inaczej.


**Gwoli ścisłości: jak już opis jasno sugeruje, nie znajdziesz tu, Drogi Czytelniku, fanfica, tylko bardziej ubrane w one-shota myśli fana. Taka wizja klarowała mi się w głowie właściwie odkąd zobaczyłam "The Empty Hearse", ale przelewałam ją na papier jedynie w postaci mniej lub bardziej udanych rysunków. **

**Dlaczego w ogóle powstała? Bo mam nieznośną tendencję do miłowania literackich i filmowych czarnych charakterów i już nie raz spotkałam się z różnymi opiniami na ten temat. I choć w rzeczywistości nigdy nie mam problemu z odróżnieniem dobra od zła, czasem sama się zastanawiam nad tym, gdzie i czy w literackim świecie leży granica. **

**Poza tym, jest późno, a "Hanging tree" gra mi w głowie od godziny, a tak po prawdzie to od kilku dni.**

**Tak, wiem, że użyłam tu piosenki z kompletnie innego fandomu, ale cóż... Akcja tego dzieje się w świecie, w którym zasady są wyjątkowo elastyczne.**

**Jeśli kogoś do tej pory nie zniechęciłam, to cóż - Enjoy.**

**P.S. Jeśli chodzi o moje pionowe kropki - cóż, potrzebowałam tam odstępu, zwykłego, większego odstępu, nie poziomej kreski. Nie wiem, czemu, po prostu tak to widzę, a że skuteczne likwiduje wszystkie moje "entery", zostało mi rozwiązanie z serii "Polak potrafi". Wybaczcie ;-) **

* * *

Wiesz, że ci nie wolno.

Ta myśl towarzyszy ci cały czas jak uporczywy, natrętny robak, którego sumienie nie pozwala ci odgonić. On wraca, a wszyscy się cieszą. TY się cieszysz, mimo wszystko, choć nie tak, jak powinieneś.

Nie tak, jak należy.

Rozpoznajesz tę sylwetkę, rozpoznajesz te ruchy, a już z pewnością rozpoznajesz ten głos. Radosne, powitalne okrzyki wybuchają wokół ciebie jak burza. Wszyscy rzucają się w jego kierunku, więc i ty podchodzisz, uśmiechnięty, czekając na swoje pięć minut. Ustępujesz im miejsca, bo wiesz, że im bardziej zależy. Dyskretnie dajesz się zepchnąć na drugi plan i patrzysz, jak jeden za drugim rzucają się mu na szyję. Nie lubi tego, to oczywiste, ale znosi to dzielnie. W końcu czekali na niego równe dwa lata.

Wreszcie i ty podchodzisz, podnosisz wzrok i witasz go jak starego przyjaciela, którym _notabene_ jest. Jesteś może odrobinę mniej entuzjastyczny niż wszyscy, lecz nikt tego nie zauważa, nie dziś, nie w tym gwarze, nie w ogólnej radości. Cóż; prawie nikt. On spogląda na ciebie i wie. Wytrzymujesz jego wzrok, choć przyzwoitość nakazałaby spuścić głowę. _Przecież wiesz, że ci nie wolno._

Patrzysz, jak oboje się odnajdują. Z krzywym uśmiechem obserwujesz trzy wyjątkowo celne ciosy jego przyjaciela i nie możesz się oprzeć myśli „Zasłużenie". Słyszysz pojedyncze jęki w tłumie otaczających cię ludzi. _Przecież tak nie można!_ Polemizowałbyś, ale nie masz nastroju. Patrzysz na to, co nieuniknione – patrzysz, jak przyjaźń wypiera żal, a wspólna przygoda zaciera złe wspomnienia.

Gdy ukochany duet ogłasza oficjalny rozejm, wśród ogólnych wiwatów, po cichu opuszczasz pomieszczenie.

.

.

Ulice są puste, ciche i szare, dokładnie takie, jakie chcesz. Takie, jakich potrzebujesz.

Drogę odnajdujesz machinalnie. Pokonujesz schody, jeden po drugim, nie uniknąwszy lekkiej zadyszki. To zmęczenie jest dobre; nie wiesz czemu, ale po prostu tak jest. Może dlatego, że to jedyne negatywne i zarazem dozwolone odczucie, jakie masz.

Wiatr delikatnie rozwiewa twoje włosy gdy stajesz na szczycie opuszczonego dachu. Widzisz go od razu; choć przed tobą rozciąga się cała panorama miasta, ty skupiasz uwagę na czymś zupełnie innym.

\- No cześć. – rzucasz zachrypniętym głosem.

Z cichym westchnieniem podchodzisz do wystającego z betonu prostego, kamiennego nagrobka i siadasz przed nim tak, jak robiłeś to już tysiąc razy wcześniej.

Ale dziś jest inaczej. Dziś to już _oficjalne. _

Nagrobek stał się jakby wyraźniejszy. Zwykły, szary, jak wszystko wokół. Pełen bruzd, zniszczeń i odłamków.

_Zasłużenie._ – przychodzi ci nagle na myśl i łapiesz się na tym, jak to jedno słowo może różnie brzmieć, nawet w twojej głowie.

Patrzysz jak z sekundy na sekundę grób zyskuje coraz więcej szczegółów i dociera do ciebie, że przecież zawsze je miał. Przynajmniej powinien mieć.

Bawi cię teraz własna naiwność, bawi do łez, które spadają na beton i wysychają od razu, jak samozniszczalne dowody zbrodni. Wyjmujesz zapalniczkę i odpalasz ją wyćwiczonym ruchem.

Świeczka?

Znów wybuchasz śmiechem wyobrażając sobie znicz w tym miejscu. Nie, nawet ty nie jesteś na tyle beznadziejny. Papieros pojawia się nagle w twojej dłoni; odpalasz go szybko i zaciągasz się głęboko, przymykając oczy.

Smakuje cudownie, dokładnie tak, jak powinien; wiesz, że ci nie wolno i ta myśl sprawia, że masz ochotę spalić paczkę na poczekaniu. Bo w tym miejscu, tylko na chwilę, zakazy nie istnieją. Morale nie istnieją. W tym miejscu, raz na jakiś czas, pozwalasz sobie _zatęsknić._

\- Co u ciebie? – pytasz w pustkę.

Zrobiłbyś wszystko, by zagłuszyć tę ciszę.

Wiesz, że nie jesteś sam; takich dachów jest mniej niż pomieszczeń z wiwatującymi ludźmi, a jednak istnieją. Dachy wygnańców, śmiejesz się w duchu, wypuszczając z ust kłęby dymu.

Dachy jego małych, wyklętych zniczy.

.

.

Wiesz, że ci nie wolno.

Wiesz, że tam, za bramą, nie zrobiłbyś tego nigdy. Ale ten świat jest inny i ma swoje prawa; cóż, hipotetycznie je również łamiesz, ale teraz to bez znaczenia.

Tu to bez znaczenia.

Ten dach to miejsce łamania prawa i wiesz doskonale, że będziesz tu wracał bardzo często. Bo historia toczy się dalej i choć za chwilę znów staniesz w tamtym tłumie, nie wytrzymasz w nim długo.

Nie po tym, co się stało.

\- Pozmieniało się tu trochę, wiesz. – kontynuujesz, zupełnie, jakbyś spodziewał się, że zimny kamień podejmie rozmowę.

Zmiany cię powoli niszczą, lecz tego już nie mówisz. Śmiesznie, nigdy nie myślałeś, że jesteś konserwatystą, a jednak są rzeczy, do których się nie przyzwyczaisz, choćbyś próbował. Papieros tli się leniwie w twojej dłoni, bezlitośnie wyznaczając pozostały ci czas. Zaciągasz się jeden, ostatni raz i nie czując bólu, zgniatasz peta w ręce. Gdy ją rozprostowujesz, pozostaje tylko popiół. Wiatr zabiera go ze sobą od razu, zostawiając na twojej dłoni ledwie nikłe ślady spalonego tytoniu.

Wzdychając, wstajesz z miejsca.

\- To do następnego – rzucasz, nie odwracając się za siebie.

Nostalgię trzeba wyważyć, zwłaszcza tu. Wyśmiałby cię, gdybyś okazał się zbyt sentymentalny.

Zbiegasz po schodach, nucąc melodię, która ostatnio nie daje ci spokoju. Nie pochodzi stąd, lecz dziwnie ci odpowiada, więc pozwalasz sobie zafałszować pod nosem.

_strange things did happen here, _

_no stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight _

_in the hanging tree._

Wiesz, że ci nie wolno.

Ale to już naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.


End file.
